venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallen Archer
Fallen Archer is a member of the Crusaders Action League. He has blond hair and a mustache. His costume is purple, and his primary weapon is a longbow that uses to shoot arrows in the shape of human feet. History Fallen Archer first appeared in ''Hostile Makeover'' where he and the other members of the CAL encountered the Venture family upon arriving at VenTech Tower to recruit Dr. Venture into their protection plan. Fallen Archer recited an awkward sales pitch, but he and the CAL soon left when they learned that the Ventures were already under the protection of the OSI. The next night, Fallen Archer responded to the commotion at VenTech Tower in time to see Hank Venture using the zip-line he had fired to Tophet Tower. Fallen Archer misinterpreted this as Hank having been thrown off the roof by Brock Samson (who had not been present at their previous encounter). Fallen Archer engaged Brock, first by shooting foot-arrows at his face, then binding him with a bola foot-arrow. Brock escaped the bonds and was about to assault Fallen Archer (who was fumbling with his remaining arrows) when Stars and Garters intervened. Later, in ''Maybe No Go'', Fallen Archer met with the criminal Wide Wale to deliver a pay-off. This indicated that the CAL was part of an illegal protection racket that Wide Wale was operating, though it is not clear if all of the CAL's members are aware of this. Personality Fallen Archer is awkward at dealing with people, particularly when he feels intimidated. When called upon to make the pitch for the CAL protection plan, he speaks quickly in an over-rehearsed manner. He seems to get easily intimidated by people as shown when he got scared of a crazed and enraged Brock Samson or when he was nervous around Wide Wale. Equipment and Paraphernalia * Fallen Archer wears a purple costume with a hood. * Fallen Archer's weapon of choice is a compound bow that he uses to shoot arrows with heads that are shaped like human feet. He can fire multiple arrows at once. Some of these have special features, such as a bola that bind an opponent or a zip-line that he can use for transport. * Fallen Archer's foot arrows have the ability to return to him under their own power. It has not been established if this ability is mechanical or magical in nature. * Fallen Archer stores his arrows in a large quiver on his back. He has had difficulty grabbing arrows from the quiver, especially when he is under stress. Appearances * ''Hostile Makeover'' * ''Maybe No Go'' Trivia *Fallen Archer is a pastiche of the DC Comics hero Green Arrow and the Marvel Comics hero Hawkeye, who are both archers. His name is derived from the medical condition "fallen arches" (also known as "flat feet") wherein the arches of the foot collapse. His signature weapons likely derive from both this term and Green Arrow's infamous "boxing glove arrow." *Fallen Archer's socially awkward demeanor is likely a subtle criticism of Green Arrow's portrayal in the television series Arrow. Category:Characters Category:Crusaders Action League members Category:Fictional mercenaries category:Inhabitants of New York Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Superheroes Category:The Venture Bros. characters category:Voiced By Larry Murphy